There is a large amount of activity in the general field of providing job recruitment service in context of finding employment opportunities and linking job seekers with employers in an easy to operate manner with an online connectivity which is less expensive and saves time. Several studies, research and invention(s) have delved into the subject(s) of matching online the employment opportunities and job seeker(s) by using internet connectivity.
At present there exist several ways in which a job seeker can locate an employment opportunity. Notable among these are looking at advertisements in the newspapers and other media, scanning corporate websites, viewing postings on various internet job sites and using the services of a recruiting firm.
The search for jobs by looking at advertisements in traditional media has become less popular since the advent of several other effective and quicker search channels. Advertisements in traditional or conventional media suffer from numerous deficiencies such as timely information about employment opportunity not being available, lesser coverage because of localized, regional or specialized circulation as a result of which several job seekers are not able to apply or are not aware of the opportunity at all. Moreover such advertisements are normally viewed by a very small segment of job seekers.
Employment opportunities posted on the corporate website of an organization are published immediately and can be viewed by a job seeker immediately thereafter, but suffer from the drawbacks that a job seeker must not only be aware of company's existence but also possess a reasonable degree of interest in the company to log on to or enter the corporate website of the organization to become aware of the employment opportunity. This method of job search also suffers from the deficiency of limiting the exposure of available job opportunities to actual or potential job seekers and is thus a detriment to both employers and job seekers.
The option of using internet job sites to locate job opportunities and to advertise existing job opportunities is a quicker and less time consuming method but such websites are currently often unable to provide a comprehensive detail of job position in a specific field of work. Search engines at such websites which are visited by the job seekers return a list of search results based on general assortment according to the keyword entered, and it is often not practical or feasible to scrutinize all the results presented by the site's search engine.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2001-0049674 describes a system and method for enabling an efficient employment recruiting protocol in which a job data collection is scrutinized by using multiple independent hierarchical category taxonomies.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002-0026452 describes an internet based employee recruiting system and method for same in which a website contains links to a job database wherein the jobs are listed are according to a prescribed criteria and the potential candidates with matching qualifications and/or interests are required to take an online test. Successful candidates from the online test are then required to go through an offline assessment by a skilled specialist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,510 discloses an employment recruitment system and method based on usage of a computer network for posting job openings along with the facility of automatic periodic searching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,592 discloses a candidate chaser machine and a method for locating internet site pages which contain specified keywords.
The prior art has bulky designs and time consuming job search methods. Besides the prior art does not address to the issue of providing an employment recruiting protocol which is not only user friendly but also less time consuming and having extensive and ubiquitous coverage.
Accordingly there exists a need for providing an integrated online job recruitment system which directly links employers, recruiters and job seekers online and provides more specific job listings.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, the general purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved combination of convenience and utility and to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art and to provide an online job recruitment system which is specific, quicker and more efficient.